


Cherry Blossom Library

by Rainyfox3



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, M/M, gaudy trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyfox3/pseuds/Rainyfox3
Summary: Shinichi investigates his affections. (And he is a dork.)A story based upon the japanese cherry blossom time...(Unsuitable for people who are allergic to pink!)Aaaaand... I've added pictures!
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Nakamori Aoko, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Cherry Blossom Library

**Hi folks!**

I know, I posted this story a bit soon after my first one (it just screamed to be written, fast).

But please, do not expect me to keep posting at this rate…

  
**What you need to know:**

\- Shinichi is back to normal.  
\- Kaito and Shinichi are in their late teens.  
\- With what concerns love, Shinichi is a bit of an idiot and terribly slow off the mark for a detective prodigy.  
...  
\- And you should try, not to get diabetes from reading this…

* * *

* * *

**Cherry Blossom Library**

It was a rather warm full moon night. A few lonely clouds crossed the dark blue sky, carried by a mild spring breeze. The scent of freshly opened cherry blossoms hung in the air.

Shinichi had his eyes closed and drank in the crisp night air, wishing for the moment to last forever. Beside him, leaning against the wall, head tilted back, moonlight glinting on his monocle, sat none other than Kid.

“Tantei kun?” he asked suddenly, ripping the detective out of his reveries.

“Hm?”

“My childhood friend’s birthday is coming up soon… well, actually it was in September, but her potential boyfriend has been away then, so we’re planning her party for when he’s back… what should I get her?”

“Well, she’s YOUR childhood friend, isn’t she? You should know best yourself. I don’t even know her… what does she like?”

Kid mumbled something that sounded like “mops” (or perhaps Shinichi only imagined it).

“Sorry, what?”

* * *

* * *

Some days later, Shinichi walked through a sun flooded park towards the local library to return an old mystery book he had just finished reading. The wind was playing with the petals of the earliest cherry flowers on the budding branches. Shinichi slowed his pace and listened to the bees humming overhead.

As he approached the big wooden entrance door, he sensed a slight increase in temperature. He was now standing in the slipstream and the dark wood radiated the heat it had absorbed during the day. Shinichi opened the door and plunged into the cool and shady interior of the library, eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness.

After putting the book in the return slot, he decided he might as well stay a little and rummage in what the library had to offer, since he was already here.

He walked between some random bookshelves, guided by the pleasantly old appearance of the broad spines. These were definitely not the kind of books one would take home, since they were so bulky.

Shinichi took one out and studied it closely. It had a nice orangish leather look alike binding and lots of engraved foreign looking ornaments.

“Vegetarian Kitchen of Northern India” He read. Oh god no… He hated cooking!

He was about to put it back in its place on the shelf, when something fell from between the binding and the tissue at the book’s spine. It was a small slip of paper, probably note of some sort. Shinichi picked it up and began reading.

_Blue Parrot, 24.3., 6:30PM, you know what to do._

Huh?! That was tomorrow evening! In case something bad was going to happen, Shinichi decided, he would go there undercover and observe.

* * *

* * *

The Blue Parrot was a bar somewhere in the backyard of the Ekoda district. Over the entrance was a round canopy with a neon sign spelling “Billiard”. A black van was parked in a near backstreet, looking a bit suspicious, though Shinichi wasn’t quite sure of what.

As Shinichi entered the bar, the scent of sugary drinks and alcohol stung into his nose. How he hated those things… He was much more of a “halophilic” person and someone who, as a coffee enthusiast, never even thought about touching alcohol. Nevertheless, he forced himself to go to the counter and order something, so he would not attract too much attention. The closest thing they had to coffee was iced coffee, so he settled for it, only to realize once again how awfully sweet it was. He thanked the barkeeper, a friendly old man, with glasses, bushy eyebrows and a moustache, without turning a hair, then directed his attention on his surroundings.

There were apparently several customers who came here for a beer and pool after work. They seemed to be pretty familiar with the barkeeper. Others were probably here for the first time.

That moment a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and spiky bangs entered. Slightly confused she looked around.

“Jii chan? Where are they?” She asked the barkeeper. “They told me to come here but I don’t see them anywhere.”

The man only grinned in a smug fashion and then went over to a backdoor and knocked three times. Shortly afterward the door burst open and a group of teens stormed out, carrying a huge cake with burning candles and singing **“Happy Birthday dear Aoko”.**

The girl, apparently Aoko, went red like an overripe apple and literally forgot her mouth wide open. The horde settled around a table in a corner of the bar and presented the girl with a serving tray full of presents, which she carefully opened. There was, among other things, a pencil case full of different pens, shampoo, a blue cell phone case and then a little cardboard box with a red ribbon which she scowled at as she received it. Slowly as she opened the lid, her mood visibly lifted and she beamed when she took out a beautiful friendship bracelet.

Wait! A bracelet? Hadn’t Shinichi suggested to Kid he should craft something himself for his friend? Like a bracelet or something? Gosh, was that what everyone did these days? And there he thought he was original…

After a while, Shinichi began to wonder, why he was here at all. If nothing, even slightly suspicious was going to happen he could as well just go home…

While Shinichi followed his train of thoughts, he let his eyes wander through the bar. Suddenly, a man dressed in dark clothes caught his attention. Since when was he here? As far as Shinichi knew nobody had entered after him but the girl. The other teens had already been there, waiting behind the backdoor. The man had a hat drawn deep into his face. All Shinichi could see was his long, brown moustache. He seemed to read the paper that was lying in front of him on the table, but Shinichi soon noticed that his head didn’t move like that of a reading person. Instead, barely visible, it followed every movement of the barkeeper.

He is being watched! Why? Shinichi thought.

About twenty minutes later the barkeeper had finished his shift and the counter was taken over by someone else. Shortly after the old man left the bar, his tail got up too and walked out after him. Worried Shinichi finished off his by-now-lukewarm-horribly-sweet-never-ever-going-to-buy-again-once-iced-coffee and began to tail the barkeeper’s tail. However, regardless to his expectations, the man just got into the black van and drove off, once the barkeeper had disappeared in the neighboring house.

What a cliché! Shinichi thought. That van is indeed owned by a suspicious shadow…

As he walked towards the subway station, smelling a whiff of early cherry bloom in the late evening air, Shinichi decided not to drop the matter with the strange note and check on the book again. After all, someone had been shadowed.

* * *

* * *

The park glittered with morning dew, cherry trees glowing whitish pink in the light of the rising sun. Somewhere a thrush was singing, its song echoing in the fresh morning air.

Shinichi shuddered and huddled deeper in his wool lined coat. He quickened his pace to keep warm. As he opened the dark wooden door, he was relieved because it was actually warmer in the library than outside.

Once inside, he glanced around, to check whether he could be seen by somebody else, then he went straight for the book. He fished out the paper from the spine, it was a new one, and unfolded it.

_ Did she like it? _

_ I drew a mop on the ribbon, which she didn’t find funny, so I don’t know… _

Huh… mop? Somehow this seemed strangely familiar, but Shinichi couldn’t quite place it.

Well... anyway, the people who wrote this, had to be linked to the birthday party he had observed the other day… One of them had given the girl that box she scowled at, the one with the bracelet. The other writer had certainly been involved in organizing the party...

There was a line, probably to indicate a change of subject and then:

_ Dammit! Hakuba doesn’t believe I’m not in love with the mop. I told him I love somebody else and he could go out with her… when he still didn’t believe, I stole his phone and texted her, so she would think he approached her. He didn’t take it well and put one of his bait rubber fishes in my bento box… imagine how I screamed when I saw it at home! _

Shinichi grinned. This person was afraid of Fish? Honestly, he had never even heard, such a phobia existed. And the girl's nickname was mop?! Really now?!

_ No names in here… And by all means, just present your person to him… _

_ Could be difficult… _

_ Why? _

Hm… Shinichi thought. That’s weird… they clearly hadn’t discussed anything suspicious in the book yet, so why weren’t they just meeting up or using their phones? And why the hell had the barkeeper been tailed?

The only thing that struck Shinichi’s eye was the mention, that no names should be written on the slip of paper.

There was something else… that name, Hakuba, Shinichi had heard it somewhere before. He took out his phone and typed it in the google search box, fully aware, that he was doing exactly what the others wanted to avoid.

Hakuba Saguru, high school detective, was the first thing Google spat out, along with a photo of said person. Oh him… Shinichi thought, contemplating the dark blond, rather stern looking teen in the picture. He had read something in the paper once about that other detective prodigy solving a case in England. And some days past, he had seen him at the girl’s party.

Nice to finally come across him, Shinichi thought.

* * *

* * *

Next time he was at the library, the communication had progressed:

_ That Hakuba jerk knows too much already... _

What was that about again? Shinichi reread the text above. O… why it was difficult to present the person he loved to Hakuba… who was apparently a jerk…

_ O that… AND NO NAMES! For God’s sake! Someone might read it! _

Sure as hell I do! Shinichi thought smirking.

A cherry petal fell from his hair on the book. He picked it up, walked over to one of the windows and blew it out. It shimmered light pink in front of the green grass in the park outside, as it fluttered towards the ground. Shinichi watched it for a while, then he devoted his attention to the messages once more.

There was a line again, only this time a dotted one.

_ How do you tell somebody, you love them? _

_ Idiot, just do it… does he even know you? _

_ How’d you know? _

_ Seen you two together… _

Ok, now it’s getting weird! Shinichi thought. How could a person be in love with somebody who didn’t know him… when they have been seen together?! Shinichi was at a loss.

Also, “Does HE even know you?..." ?! Wasn’t the writer a boy? The way he and Hakuba “quarreled” over that girl… Aoko, was it? 

And one of them really did pay attention with those names!

There was a line again and underneath it:

_ Btw, could you prep what’s on the list at the BP? Midleton-Scotch-tag, you’ll find it… _

Shinichi guessed this was indeed meant for the barkeeper. He was however stuck on why the two writers hid the list. Had it something to do with one of them being watched? Or that detective knowing too much about something probably concerning the other writer’s love interest…? Also, he wondered what could be on the list. It seemed to be rather important, that nobody except them knew… why else would they keep it secret?

* * *

* * *

The following day, Shinichi was looking out of the window at the police station, watching people disappear and appear again under the pink cherry trees lining the street. About half a week earlier he had still been able to see the light grey sidewalk through the branches but now they looked like a big rosy cloud.

Someone knocked and Shinichi turned around. The door opened just a bit and Takagi, who had taken a temporary accommodation job in the Kid taskforce as a comeback from paternity leave, poked his head in.

“Kudo? We just got a heist notice. I know how highly you value those heists, so I thought you might be interested.”

“Oh?... I…value…them?” Shinichi looked puzzled.

“Well yeah, you’re always excited about them and want to go there no matter the costs…or so I thought…”

“You think so?” He thought for a moment, watching as Takagi nodded eagerly, grinning from one ear to another. “You know…” He finally said, “…now that you mention it, I DO love those heists! I was just never really aware of it.”

Shinichi got up and followed a smiling Takagi who led the way to the congress room, with light steps and humming a cheerful tune. What’s with him today? What is he so happy about? As if he had read his mind Takagi looked back, then stopped dead.

“You’re in love, right?” he asked, winked and proceeded walking, humming his tune. Shinichi couldn’t believe his ears.

“WHAT?!”

* * *

* * *

It was dead calm that night, the air was sticky with the sugary scent of the cherry trees, which stood in full bloom by now. Shinichi was standing on a rooftop which had been warmed by the evening sun. He could still feel the warm air rising from the concrete surface.

The moon was waning, it drew a thin circular line into the endlessly blue sky. Shinichi looked up and imagined how far the void of the universe might go out there, as he watched one star after another appear in the darkening blue expanse.

It made him feel small.

Very small.

He had no idea, had he… of what happened in the universe.

And still, he called himself a detective.

What was he even doing here? He knew he would let Kid go, like he had done it every other time. So why was he here? To return the diamond? That didn’t need a detective, did it…

“Hey there.” He heard Kid’s gentle voice behind him. Suddenly his feeling of being futile was gone, as if earth had swallowed it up. Instead, he felt warm and supported from the inside.

He turned around.

“Hey there you too! How’d it go?” He heard himself ask. Kid had tilted his head, so that the brim of his hat cast a shadow on his face and Shinichi couldn’t see it. He seemed nervous, which was all the more visible since the cape did not fly around with the lack of wind. “Meitantei…” He said in a weird tone. “…Meitantei san… I… you…” Then he went silent.

“What is it?” Shinichi asked.

Kid froze. “Just… forget it...” he stammered. With this he took an uneasy step backwards, hesitated for a split second, then turned, ran and jumped from the roof, his hang glider opening in the process.

What was that? Shinichi thought. Then, The diamond! He forgot the diamond! And as he watched the white triangle glide away, he thought he might have heard a screech from its direction.

* * *

* * *

The diamond was never returned, not a day, not two days, not even a week after the heist.

Shinichi began to worry about Kid. What if something had happened to him? What if he will never see him again? He didn’t know how he would be able to come over this.

With every “What if…?” his anxiety doubled and his mood went further down the drain.

Blast it! He missed the damn thief already!

Forcing himself to think of something else, he went to the library to lift his mood with that silly book conversation.

However, the cherry blossom odor accumulating in the thick hot air underneath the flower canopy reminded him of the last time he had seen Kid. Quickly he fled into the library, hoping in vain, the scent would remain outside. He rushed between the shelves and snatched the book, looking forward to a lighthearted diversion.

What he found was something else entirely. Nevertheless, it was a good distraction.

_ OMG! Found it! Let’s kill the BO! _

Kill?! No way! Shinichi could have sworn he was cursed. Everywhere he went, there seemed to be severe crimes happening. Wait…BO?! Is that… no, it couldn’t be… right?

_ Then we won’t need the book anymore soon I guess… _

If this has something to do with the Black Organization, the shadow might have been one of them… Shinichi thought.

There was a dividing line again and then:

_ How did dad keep up his darn happy poker face at times like this? _

Wait… past tense? What happened to his dad? 

_ You don’t always have to be happy, you know… it's normal to have bad days sometimes...  
_

_ But the jerk might smell something otherwise… _

_ You’re impossible! _

* * *

* * *

A few days later Shinichi was again walking towards the Library, his hair damp from the last drops of spring rain, dripping off the cherry trees in the park. The air was so moist, every time he exhaled, he could see vapor droplets form in front of his mouth.

Some of the pink flower petals had already fallen, mottling the lane in a beautiful pink and anthracite pattern. A few petals were squelched on the pavement. Someone must have come here before him. It was certainly not the librarian, since he always came in from the parking lot on the other side of the building.

Shinichi opened the sunburnt wooden door, and entered, following the damp footprints, his “predecessor” had left behind. To his astonishment, the track turned towards the section with the old and bulky books. As he came closer, he could hear somebody rustle with paper. There was a faint snapping sound, and the person inhaled sharply.

Shinichi turned the corner, only to walk in on the barkeeper, who hurriedly hid the note in the India kitchen book, clapped it shut and put it back in the gap on the shelf. Shinichi greeted him friendly, then went into another section, until the barkeeper had walked out.

This time, the communication was on a new slip of paper again. It was really short, but stranger than anything Shinichi had ever read from those two people.

_ Are you going to send in the real murder files? You could land in jail! Please do it ano… _

There was a dent in the paper, where the pencil broke. ... anonymously… Shinichi finished the sentence in his thoughts. What murder files? They haven’t killed anyone, have they? No, they wouldn’t have any files then… Well then, what else could one land in jail for?

Did they tamper with murder files? Shinichi let his fingertip glide over the word “real”.Why would they do that?

* * *

* * *

Shinichi’s anxiety about kid prevented him from focused work. He was looking out the window, nervously tapping on his desk with the fingers of his right hand.

The tree outside the window did no longer look like a cloud. Cherry petals were raining on the sidewalk or remained sticking on the moist umbrellas of passing pedestrians. Slowly the tree’s dark branches became visible again, in front of the increasingly pink ground.

Around ten o’clock, Takagi knocked and poked his head in, like he had done that day on which they had received the heist notice. Only this time, his expression was somber.

“We received something we think you should see.”

It was a murder file, posted by an anonymous sender:

The world-renowned magician Kuroba Toichi had apparently been murdered fourteen years ago.

Shinichi remembered his parents talking about the man, his mother had studied under him or something. He didn’t remember him though, as he had probably only seen him once or twice when he was five years old. What he could remember however, was his mom, telling him Kuroba had died in an accident.

The real murder files… The words echoed in Shinichi’s head. Could it be?

After several hours of researching, it became clear, that the murder file was legit, and that the one the police held was a fake. Someone on the inside had apparently been bribed, to exchange the files, keep quiet about the murder and report the accident instead. The reason therefore was…

What?! Shinichi, who was reading the latest report about the investigation on the inside, went pale. …He… Kuroba Toichi … had been the first Kaitou Kid!

The level of Shinichi’s fear of losing Kid skyrocketed as he realized Kid really was in danger. He recalled him mentioning a gem or diamond, somebody else than himself was after and that they were dangerous. Apparently, the gem could be used for evil deeds or something and Kid wanted to avoid this by destroying it.

Shinichi remembered the listof things, the barkeeper had to prep. Could it be, that these were preparations for a heist?

He felt the last piece of the puzzle fall in place. Finally, the mystery of the second writer in the book had become clear to him. He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and typed in “Toichi Kuroba son”. He scrolled around until he found a newspaper article about a high school boy starring in a popular magic show. Kaito Kuroba was his name. Kaitou Kid Shinichi thought.

Remembering the last bit of the book conversation, he realized, that Kid must have found the gem his enemies were after, which was probably why he never returned it. This meant that Kid was now trying to take down his enemies whom, to Shinichi’s astonishment, he called "the BO".

Shinichi had seen these two letters in this particular combination too often. However,  he thought, this must be a different "Black Organization", since the one I was involved with had been taken down entirely and carefully monitored by the police ever since.

Kid’s enemies however, had probably hacked into all electronic devices of his barkeeper assistant, once they found out who he was, hoping they could get to Kid’s real identity through him. That's why he and Kid had been communicating through the book… Shinichi thought.

* * *

* * *

The next morning Shinichi was awake early. He couldn’t get himself to lie down again and sleep for another hour, so he dressed and went straight for the library.

It was still relatively dark when he walked in big energetic steps towards the book he had yearned to put his hands on once again, since last night at the police station. A cold wind was blowing cherry petals from the trees and in the viridescent light of the hazy daybreak they almost looked like falling snow. In the entrance hall Shinichi had to ruffle his hair to shake them off. He didn’t want to take them between the shelves with him, where someone would have to wipe the floor because of him. Even more importantly, he didn’t want to leave an obvious trail directly towards the book.

When he saw the conversation had continued, he exhaled in relief. After the barkeeper had written something about the book being unnecessary in a short while, Shinichi had been afraid that the notes would disappear along with his chance to solve the mysteries behind them.

_ What happened to you there? Since when do you stop writing in the middle of a word? Everything ok? _

_ He saw me, you have to tell him… everything… before he has the files! _

Wait! They are talking of ME?! 

Slowly it dawned on Shinichi that there was only one person Kid and his assistant addressed as “he”. Snippets of the earlier book conversation began to circle in his head: …does HE even know you? Was that him to? The slip of paper quivered lightly in his suddenly tight grip.

How do you tell somebody, …? 

Idiot, just do it… does HE even know you? No, he didn’t, not then…

Meitantei san… I… you… 

I … you...

**I … you?!**

Shinichi’s eyes opened wide and he held his breath involuntarily as he slowly understood what the Phantom Thief had been so nervous about after his most recent heist.

Was Kid actually this shy?  


Shinichi needed a moment to let the all-new sensation of warmth spreading from his chest sicker in. He pondered a moment, then the corners of his mouth curved upwards.

“I … you too.” He said, almost inaudibly soft.

Slowly he pulled the ballpoint pen out of his shirt pocket, and began to write:

_ I already have the files… don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody who you are and in case someone finds out, I’ll defend you… going to help with the BO, promise! _

And after he had gathered a bit of courage:

_ Love you ;) _

_ @ Barkeeper, they are watching you, to get to him, aren’t they? Thank you for protecting him! _

Satisfied Shinichi put the note into the book’s spine, placed the book back onto the shelf and walked outside. He was greeted by the morning sun and a pleasantly brisk wind. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes, tilted his head back and spread his arms to both sides. As he walked underneath the cherry trees, he let the petals fall on his face. Something warm rolled down his right cheek, something, he normally wouldn’t allow to happen. But he didn’t wipe it off. At this instant he was feeling as strong and confident as never before… and he was… happy.

* * *

* * *

Days of hard work had passed.

Since Shinichi didn’t have a better way of contacting Kuroba, he decided to get creative. He printed out a picture of a fish and went to the Blue Parrot.

Much to his delight, he didn’t have to wait long until Aoko, Hakuba and another teenage boy entered the bar, waving happily at the barkeeper. They settled around the same table where they had celebrated Aoko’s birthday... or rather her long past birthday and Hakuba’s return from England, Shinichi realized. He had to smile a little at this. How blind had he even been?

After watching the three for a while, he walked up to them and subtly slipped the picture of the fish in front of the third teen, the one with the beautifully tousled, chocolate brown hair.

As the latter noticed it, he went all eyes and started squealing. Hakuba, on the other hand, nearly died laughing. Shinichi smiled complacently, his suspicions confirmed, then, before every single customer’s eyes were stuck on the fussing Kaito-Kid-Kuroba, he leaned over and kissed him.

It went dead silent in the bar. Hakuba gaped.

Only Aoko was eying Hakuba, her cheeks slightly red and her lips forming an almost unnoticeable smile.

“Mei... Sh… Shinichi?” Kaito asked softly, as the detective drew back.

“Kaito…” Shinichi said, determined, enjoying the face the magician made upon hearing his given name from his former rival. Then he pulled him in a tight hug. Shinichi’s thoughts halted. Kaito’s hair smelled like… cherry blossom?

“They are down.” he whispered in the magician’s ear, once he could think straight again, so quietly, not even Hakuba noticed.

“Who’s what?” Kaito whispered back.

“The BO.”

He could feel the magician relax in his arms.

After they let go of each other, Shinichi turned to the frozen Hakuba:

“Hakuba right? And aoko?” Smiling, he nodded at both of them, then seated himself on a chair at the table.

Suddenly Hakuba broke out of his petrification and looked Kaito in the eyes.

“Sorry… for the rubber bait… in your bento…”

The way he said this, his honesty, made Shinichi wonder why Kaito had called him a jerk…

“Hakuba,” Kaito said, with a big smile on his face, “This is Shinichi Kudou and yes, I’m in love with him.”

There was a wicked gleam in Hakuba’s eyes, as he heard Kaito spell the name. With an unreadable expression, he studied Shinichi, making him feel rather translucent.

The barkeeper Jii chan, wasn’t it?, came and took their orders. Shinichi reflected a while, then he looked at Kaito and to his own surprise ordered an iced coffee.

Shortly afterward Aoko went to the bathroom. Once she was out of earshot, Hakuba squinted at Kaito with his perfect poker face and asked: “Why him? Why did you fall for the one person destined to be your rival?”.

Kaito scowled at him. “For God’s sake, Hakuba I’m not…”

“Cut the crap Kuroba, I know exactly who you are. Alone the fact that you even know Kudo is proof enough!”

Shinichi understood now, why the blond detective had been “the jerk” in the book.

For a long time Kaito looked at Hakuba. There was no denying it this time. So he did, what he had never done before: He gave in.

“Hakuba…” He began, “…you’re right, I can’t alleviate your argument. However, you have to know, that I’m retiring. Me being illegal is over. There’s no purpose for it anymore. Maybe I’ll do one last heist to say goodbye, but that’s it.”

Hakuba blinked in disbelief. “O, so you really are Kid!” He said in a low voice, grinning smugly.

“Asshole!” Kaito replied, but he was not mad. It felt good, not having to convince people with weird lies, which they didn’t believe anyway.

“Why are you retiring?”

“My enemies are down…” Kaito shot a quick glance at Shinichi who nodded in approval. “... you’ll read it in the news soon enough. It’s quite big.”

“If what you say is true…” Hakuba said, “… I promise I’ll keep quiet.”

Kaito beamed at him. “Thanks… a lot! You don’t know what this means to me!”

Suddenly Hakuba’s gaze focused on something... or rather someone behind Kaito and Shinichi.

“Hey, what would you say, if we got ourselves an aquarium?”

Kaito yelped as Hakuba continued, grinning: “I mean I go fishing an all, and you trying to be a vegetarian recently and whatnot…” Shinichi had to think of the India kitchen book involuntarily.

Aoko sat down besides Hakuba and beamed at him, her cheeks blushed. “Really?" She asked, grinning back. "I think that might be a good idea, since this idiot..." she pointed at Kaito "... is afraid of fish… and I've always wanted to have an aquarium... so...”

That had definitely been intended to annoy Kaito but the latter didn’t even react. He was preoccupied with watching, blushing and smiling as Aoko finally pecked Hakuba on the cheek. Hakuba’s eyes went all big and round. “I… uh… aren’t you…” He looked at Kaito but once he realized the latter actually had a boyfriend for real, he focused his attention back on Aoko. “… D… doyouwanttogoout?” He asked and went all red when she nodded.

* * *

* * *

The young cherry leaves were slowly filling the empty spaces between the branches with a sunny green. The ground however, was now almost entirely covered in pink petals.

Shinichi and Kaito were walking through the park in front of the library, Kaito leaning his head on Shinichi’s shoulder. They were going to borrow the India kitchen book as an inspiration for a dinner with Aoko and Hakuba. Yes, Shinichi was actually going to cook...

As they went, a single, light pink petal tumbled down in front of them. Shinichi watched it fall.

Just as I have fallen for Kaitou Kid, for Kaito, he thought suddenly, inhaling the cherry blossom scent of Kaito's hair.

He smiled happily, sensing the warmth of Kaito’s arm in the small of his back. He felt at ease. Almost as if he had landed on a cloud of pink cherry blossoms. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the awfully sugary allegory.

Well, he thought, a pinch of sugar once in a while can't hurt. After all, even a detective’s metabolism is running on glucose…

* * *

* * *

**AN: Oh yikes... this ending... (at least it is an ending...)**

**Well, hope you liked it ;)**

**Leave me a comment?**

(and don't feel afraid, telling me if it's shit)

**So long, Rainyfox**


End file.
